


Recovery

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Springtrapped [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Supernatural reference to Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Lil bit of Dylin's recovery





	Recovery

Scott's PoV

I arrived at the hospital, walking in the emergency room entrance and seeing Mike sitting in the waiting room. I walked over, sitting next to him.

“Hey, Scott.” Mike's cobalt eyes held worry, not usually something that was there in regards to Dyl.

“Hey, Mike. Any word on him?” He shook his head, midnight locks tumbling together.

“Not yet. They still have to get him out of the ol’ springlock suit before they can do anything.”

“He was in the Spring Bonnie suit?” Mike nodded.

“There was a lot of blood, Scott. I'm surprised he hasn't bled out. Speaking of, I should prolly get back and clean that up.” I nodded, letting him get up. After he left, I sighed, slumping into the chair, eyes closed as I dozed off.

∞-X-∞

I awoke to someone gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, looking up at the nurse. Longer blonde hair hung over her shoulders, curled slightly. She looked like Jo from Supernatural.

“Sir? Are you waiting for news on someone?” I nodded, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

“Uh, Dylin Baker,” I supplied, yawning softly.

She nodded. “He's awake and asking for a Scott. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?” I nodded.

“I'm Scott. You said Dyl was asking after me?” She nodded, straightening up and gesturing for me to follow her. I stood, walking after her retreating figure.

∞-X-∞

I glanced at the room number. 3887. I smiled to myself at the symbolism of the pair of numbers. I walked in, looking at Dylin.

His crimson eyes wandered to the doorway where I stood, and he smiled faintly. “Hey, Babe.” I smiled back.

“Hey, Hon.” I walked over to the bedside, gently curling one hand around one of his bandaged ones.

“It's nice to see you. I thought I wouldn't see you again…” he trailed off, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Dyl…”

“Scott… Come up here and cuddle, okay?” I looked at him, laying on the bed, covered in bandages.

“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you,” I muttered, meeting his eyes again. He nodded, shifting carefully so there was some room on the bed. I climbed up, curling against him carefully. He let out a soft, pained hiss, and I quickly apologized.

He shook his head. “It's alright, babe.” He shifted a little, curling bandaged fingers around my own.

We sat like that for a while, just enjoying the fact that he was alive. But one little thing stayed on my mind.

“Hey, Dyl?” He looked at me. “Why were you in the Spring Bonnie suit in the first place?”

“It's… complicated,” he muttered.

“...Oh.” I looked down at his bandaged fingers, tracing the path with my eyes.

“The kids,” was all he said. I looked back up at him.

“The kids?” He nodded.

“I hacked apart the animatronics so they could be free and the kids herded me into the safe room. I was trying to hide from them in the suit. It malfunctioned and the springlocks failed.”

“Oh,” was all I said. 

“Yeah.”

∞-X-∞

After two weeks, he'd healed up enough to where he could leave the hospital. We were currently in my truck, on our way home. Mike and Jeremy had dropped his Fury off at the house, where it was currently parked in my garage.

He'd grown super self-conscious of himself, scars littering a good portion of his torso. He'd asked me to leave the room so he could change shirts. I'd obliged, albeit reluctantly, knowing he'd have to adjust to having the scars.

They were still puffy and red, not quite the slim white scars they'd become. They crisscrossed over his chest, his back a mangled mess.

I pulled into the driveway, parking my truck outside the garage. I turned off the truck, leaning over and landing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Ready to be home?” I asked. He nodded, smiling faintly.

I smiled, getting out of the truck and unlocking the house door. Dyl came up behind me, following me into the house. He rested his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, watching him from the corner of my eye.

“Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too,” I said, kissing his temple. He smiled, pressing a kiss to my lips before walking to the living room. I smiled, following him and poking my head into the living room.

“What do you want for dinner?” His crimson eyes met mine, making me melt inside.

“Mac 'n’ cheese? Yours is the best.” I smiled, confirming before ducking back into the kitchen.

∞-Timeskip brought to you by Scott’s cooking of my own recipe of mac 'n’ cheese-∞

I scooped a couple of bowls out, grabbing spoons and walking to the living room, passing him a bowl and spoon. “Here ya go, hon.” He smiled up at me as I sat beside him.

“Thanks, babe.” He took the bowl and spoon, digging in fairly quickly.

We finished eating and I put the extras away in the fridge and washed the pots. Walking back into the living room, I flopped onto the couch next to him. He was fiddling with his fingers, watching them.

“How ya feeling, hon?” He shrugged.

“Numb. Can't feel anything from my waist up to my neck.”

“Oh.” I nuzzled his cheek gently. “You'll gain feeling back soon.”

He nodded. “Hey, babe? Can- Can I ask you something?”

I looked at him wearily. “Shoot, Dyl.” He was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

“Do- Do they make me look bad?” I looked at him incredulously.

“No! No, Dyl. Why would you think that?” He glanced away, and I gently placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at me.

“You're self-conscious about your scars on your arm, right?” I nodded, my arm twinging in remembrance. “I guess I'm just… self-conscious, too.” I rested my head on his shoulder carefully.

“Ya know, Dyl?” He hummed in response. “I've always liked a man with scars,” I muttered, turning my head to look at him. He smiled, kissing my forehead.

“You goofball.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
